Rosefall
by Death's Prophet
Summary: WANTED: Ruby Rose. For stealing the The A.I. Known as Silver eye...
1. Chapter 2

**Please note this is the original chapters combined in one. They were written when I was in year 9 and are a farcry from my current writing skill. If you are interested in the premise move on the the notice on the next page for some good news.**

sitting in a barn on the outskirts of the frontier was a lone pilot and their Ronin. The pilot's name was Ruby, her titans; Silver eye, and she was narrating herself again. Fuck.

Finishing up the weapons maintenance on my beloved Red D-2 Double Take, Crescent Rose, I had Silver eye Pick me up and allow me to rodeo on the top of him. "Alright Sil let's head over to the Fragment."

As I lay on top of Silver I Thought Back to when I met Jaune, My beloved partner, on my first day at Beacon academy for pilots... And the day it all went to shit.

* * *

 _'Not even into the first semester at Beacon and already my life is a mess.' I thought to myself as my Ronin and I tore through what felt like hundreds of specters, 'All because This Silver Eye thingy latched onto RT-099.'_

 _Casting a glance at the Ronin in question, the damn thing fired from the custom built revolver I built whilst it used the sword to cleanly slice it's way through Atlas_ _infantry_ _like a drunkard at October fest, "Jaune where the absolute FUCK are you." I Yelled into my radio._

 _"Here." he said as his North Star, Crocea Mors, Crashed into the middle of the battlefield. Pulling out the rail_ _rail-gun_ _gun from behind it's back, the barrel spinning into a frenzy, he unleashed hell as a rod of destruction struck a group of specters sending the fuckers to hell._

 _"Penny, Phase us out of here!" I pleaded into the radio._

 _"Will do Ruby." as penny said this I began to feel the familiar feeling of the phase shift take over. Not before that bitch Winter fired her R-101C into my chestnout of nowhere._

 _Hitting the cold floor of the Fragment, Ren began treating the bullet wound as Jaune bounded over worry evident on his face. "Hey Jaune..." I spluttered weakly, "Are we criminals now?._

 _"Yeah, I guess we are" he spoke softly as the world faded to white_ _._

* * *

Jaune POV

* * *

I giggle as Ruby bolted upright as I called her name a third time. she takes her helmet of to pout at me her wolf ears adding to the adorableness causing me to blush heavily and let loose an awkward chuckle. 'know you want her." Nora radioed into my helmet.

Looking up to Fragment's ramp I saw Nora's pink clad body turn around and head into the depths of the ship.

"Dammit how'd she find out?" I whispered to myself, 'Ohhh yeaahhh.' I thought remembering the large picture of ruby circled by a love heart hanging in my room. Shit.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

The Fragment was floating in the void of space within an asteroid belt. All was calm. Until Ruby started to drill Silver for answers.

"Alright, you titan hopping shit bag," she spoke strolling into the hangar, her tail swinging behind her, "why the fuck did you decide to hop into my hand made Ronin."

Silver stared down at Ruby with that blinding silver light that came with him. "You are the one, the one who will end the war between Atlas and Vale." The AI replied pointing his finger at her.

"That doesn't explain why you hopped into a first year titan." Mors piped up from his booth after Jaune finished fixing that pesky left arm. Seconds past by as Silver thought of what he was going to say.

"Ruby comes from a line of Warriors that originate from the Mistral Quadrant," Silver explained slowly as the three nodded along with what he was saying, well two since Mors technically didn't have a head, "This line of warriors not only were incredible at combat, but had silver eyes that were able to interface with technology and improve it's efficiency or destroy it. That is why I chose Ruby." before Ruby had a chance to ask more about the new found power hidden within her eyes, Penny's voice came over the intercom.

"Ruby, please get ready, our destination will be in sight soon and their security system would surely recognise the ship and shoot us down." the girl ranted on before Jaune interrupted her.

"We get it Penny just drop us off." the young blond sighed putting on his helmet, right ruby I'll see you when we reach the Client."

Ruby nodded before ejecting out of the hangar with her Jump kit and then Phase shifting from her point of impact through the wall of the trading terminal Then blending with the crowd under her red cloak. As she walked on she noticed 4 men begin to walk over to where she was standing rather conspicuously. When they had reached the Stall she was at she activated phase shift and moved through the stall, startling the vendor. The men being the stereo typical idiot thuds they are didn't notice when ruby activated phase rewind appearing behind them then jamming her wall hang pick into the neck of the shortest goon then delivering a jump kit powered kick to the palest ones back.

The other two, Tall-guy and Bowler hat were non to pleased to see their chums dead on the floor. Panic ensued as a lady nearby screamed at the sight, "IT'S RUBY ROSE AND ROMAN TORCHWICK RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." Ruby winced at her name but also because of the shear volume Of the lady's voice inflicting pain on her ears.

"Well well red it's nice to see you again." Roman Smiled sarcastically at the young rose.

"Likewise."Ruby quipped before jaune ran in with his spitfire.

Roman, the guy with the bowler hat, realised he walked into their trap, "Gotta hand it to ya Red you got me this time." His grin widened sadistically telling ruby she should get outta there.

"YEE FUCKIN HAW!" came the voice of Magnhild and Nora as they phase shifted through the ceiling into the marketplace. The pink Legion titan hauled it's minigun up and span the barrel till bullets flew into the many Grunts that Roman somehow had.

Jaune thinking quick dragged Ruby behind a pillar then ran out as Mors slid past and placed the boy in his cockpit to fire bolt after bolt from his railgun. Ruby liking her current position began to snipe down anyone foolish enough to approach her. From behind Ruby one Stryder snuck up on her and raised it's fist. Suddenly from the shadows Silver rushed forward and delivered a devastating swipe with his sword, cutting the poor thing in half killing the pilot. Ruby gave her titan a thumbs up before jumping on top of Ren's titan, Storm Flower, then jumping to a nearby Ogre. Unbeknown to Ruby a second Ogre had seen her jump onto it's comrade and had reached out and grabbed her by the arm, breaking it in the process. Ruby shrieked in pain as the titan raised it's foot to crush her.

Tears welled in Ruby's eyes as a white glow protruded from them. as the titan brought it's foot down Ruby glitched from existence. Noticing the lack of blood the Ogre moved it's foot in confusion as an enraged Jaune brought Mors' fist into it's enforced shell the Ogre stumbled back before bringing it's weapon up to fight back. As it did Silver knocked it over and stabbed the downed titan in the cockpit blowing it into a metallic corpse. It was then that Ruby suddenly glitched back into existence on the top of the the other Ogre that had turned around and began firing into the two weaker titans.

The young girls body went into autopilot as she removed the battery from the titan and began firing relentlessly into the empty socket. 'What just happened!?' Ruby thought her mind in an alarmed state, so much so that she didn't notice when Penny Phase shift extracted them. 'Did I just turn into a piece of data!?' as she sat there huddled in a ball on the floor of the hangar Jaune drew her from her thoughts with a loud, "Ruby you're alive!" she looked up in time to see her fellow dork draw her into a hug.

Jaune peeled off both their helmets with a look of determination on his face, 'I almost lost her, It won't happen again.'

"Rubes are you OK?" he asked her gently receiving a reluctant nod for his efforts, "Good because what I'm about to say might come as a bit of a shock." Ruby looked at the boy confused as Ren smirked and Nora shook him with glee.

"I love you Ruby and I know you probably don't like me that way bu..." the boy wasn't able to continue as Ruby pulled him in for a long kiss.

Pulling away, silver meeting blue, the girl smiled and said, "Yes."Jaune and Ruby had been dating awhile now and the only thing that stood in their way was the galactic counsel and also their respective families. First on the list of things to make their thing work was meeting Qrow and Yang (Taiyang had refused to acknowledge Ruby after the whole fiasco at Beacon nearly a year ago). The couple was nervous, scratch that Jaune was nervous and Ruby was, as always' completely oblivious to his ongoing panic.

It wasn't that Jaune hadn't met Yang before, he just feared for the safety of his balls. And Qrow? Qrow was an unknown who Ruby said worked for Ozpin and was working on proving them innocent to the Atlas section of the counsel. Which was quickly showing to be a strenuous task. What with the war between Atlas and Vale after General Ironwood had invaded Vales M-Academy (short for moon academy), Beacon.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted as she used her jumpkit to reach the black haired man "Hey kiddo." the Pilot replied. Suddenly Ruby's visor changed from black to silver as the calm voice of Silver, who was able to transfer to nearly anything with circuits, spoke out and said, "It is nice to meet you Father of Ruby." The room went silent as Ruby stared up at Qrow with confusion in her eyes as her helmet hair was revealed to the world.

* * *

 **LATER**

* * *

After Qrow had explained himself it had seemed that Ruby had taken the news well. Up until she had taken them to a bar, get her and Jaune drunk off of whisky and Daniels, blow the bar up in a fit of giggles, get chased by cops hijack a cop car, crash into a lake, then get washed up on the shore of some fishing town.

Penny had been called afterwards and was already on her way to pick the two up after Qrow and Yang had left them in a bar called The Hangover.


	2. Notice

If you had desired to adopt Rosefall Please that opportunity has passed. Over the course of the last few days I have been planning the rewrite for Rosefall. From this I am hoping I'll be able to achieve a better story than what was originally uploaded. As of today I have finished the first half of my notes and will soon be done with them. After that I will be uploading Four character trailers respectively called.

Bandersnatch (Ruby)

Poltergeist's Haunt (Penny)

Paladin's Past (Jaune)

And finally The Oracle and the Storm (Ren and Nora)

These will take a few months to be written and published, I haven't even gotten the plot points down for them, but I have a general idea for how each will play out. We'll continue to follow team RNJR and Penny through the main story (which will have a different title), however characters that we saw in the original like Yang will be involved in drastically different ways than before.

When the main story will have it's first chapter I have no clue. Please understand that, as well as being in my final year of secondary school, I also attend Cadets and Explorers. I have a better understanding of how a military works as well so expect that to be written better too.

If anyone is interested I would like a beta.

Please do not pester me for release times or progress, I have enough on my plate as is, the extra pressure won't help.

Death's Prophet.


	3. notice 2

Bandersnatch is up


End file.
